That guy
by XxMadisonLovesTwilightxX
Summary: What happends when Bella Alice And Rosalie go to a bar? Who do they meet? And who kisses Bella? ExB RxEM AxJ ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

"**Wake up sleepy head!!!" said the most annoying person alive. ALICE!! **

"**No five more minutes!!" I yelled.**

"**Okay I guess I have to go get the water bucket!" **

**I shot my head up and said "I'm UP!!" **

"**That is what I thought!!"**

"**Gosh Alice give Bella a break you wake her up all the time cut her some slake!" Rose said. I always knew why she was my favorite. She one of those people who love themselves but yet she is a great friend. Alice. Don't get me wrong but I mean that annoying pixie is getting on my nerves I mean gosh.**

"**Ok girls look we are going out to the club so get on your prettiest dress you own and meet me at the twilight club k?" Alice said.**

"**Okay!" I said with a shy.**

"**Great come on belly!!" said Rose.**

**I got into the best dress I owned.(on my profile!)**

**Rose wear the most showing dress (on my profile)**

**Alice very springy (on profile)**

"**Okay let's go" Alice said.**

**We drove to the club. It was beautiful. (on my profile not really called twilight though)**

**Of course Alice and Rose got to dance with a bunch of other guys. As usual I was sitting at the bar when all the sudden………………**


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed me. My ex boyfriend Jacob kissed me!

What the heck is wrong with you? I said as I pushed him away.

What you don't want me? He said confusingly.

NO why do you think I broke up with you?

Well don't put all this on me Bella!

Oh so it is my fault that I saw you making out with Lauren huh?

It Is!! He yelled and everyone could hear him over the music.

Jake look lets talk outside ok maybe we can straighten things out?

Ok.

We walked out of the club and before I new it he kissed me again. I didn't want him to kiss me. I told him to get off me but he continued to kiss me. His hands on my hip. And with my hands I was smacking him everywhere possible. He moved his hand uup my shirt.

Get off me! I yelled

NO! And he kissed me again. His hand still in my shirt.

And all the sudden a tall man appeared out of know wear. I saw him on the corner of my eye he was so HOT!! His hair was so soft looking I wanted to put my fingers through it. He had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. He looked like an angle from heaven. I better call heaven their missing an angle! Then he spoke.

I believe the lady said to get off her! As he pushed Jake off me and punched him right in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY God!!!!!!

He looked up at me "Are you ok?"

I looked up "Ya I am fine, how did you find me?"

"I heard screaming and I came to check it out"

"Oh."

"What Is your name?"

"Bbella swan"

"Edward Cullen" Smiling at me. He was so sexy. I wonder what it would be like.. Oh stop you just met him.

"We should take you inside" he said.

He walked me back inside were I found Rosalie and Alice.

"What the hell? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" yelled Alice.

"Where were you anyway?" Rosalie said eyeing Edward.

"Who is this?" Rosalie said.

"Oh this is Edward, Edward meet my best friends Alice and Rosalie"

"Nice to meet you" Edward said.

"You to, now anyways where were you?" Alice said.

"Jacob was trying to rape me so Edward heard me and hit him in the gut." I said.

" I am sorry belliepoo" Alice said.

"Im ok though thanks to Edward." Looking at Edward. We met eyes and I swear I felt something. Some one was touching me!!!

Please review. I know that I don't write the greatest story but if you could help me write a new one or help me with this one I would greatly appreciate it!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone was touching me. Oh it was Edward he had his arm wrapped around me. **

"**Okay Bella we need to get you home." Alice said.**

"**Do you mind if I take Bella to dinner she must be hungry, I that okay with you guys?" Edward said.**

"**Ya that's fine just have Bella back at this address." Rose said while getting a pen from her purse and writing down the address on Edwards arm. **

"**Okay have a great time" Alice and Rose said as they walked to their care.**

**Edward led me to his car and he opened the door for me and I got in. He got in to and drove to the restaurant. He didn't say a word the whole ride there. I wonder what I did wrong.?**

**Authors note**

**Sorry it was so short!**

**And I will be deleting my story The Orphan **

**Sorry!!!!!!!**

**Love, **

**EDWARDXJACOBLOVER**


End file.
